


Save You, Save Me

by ihaveplates



Category: K-pop, U-KISS
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveplates/pseuds/ihaveplates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiseop accepts Hoon because he makes Soohyun happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save You, Save Me

Kiseop wasn't sure what to think of Yeo Hoonmin when he first joined the group. He was a little afraid that Hoon, as a former solo singer, would be a diva. But he remembered what it was like to be the new member: the nervousness, the uncertainty, always worrying about what the others thought, afraid of letting them down. So he decided to withhold judgment, for a while.

He quickly found his expectations of Hoon were totally off. Hoon was shy, sweet, and kind, and always ready to help a bandmate. He did everything asked of him and more, practicing his vocals long after everyone else was done, composing piano pieces, doing everything he could to be the best member of U-KISS he could be. But that wasn't the reason Kiseop warmed to Hoon.

No, that actually had nothing to do with Hoon, and everything to do with Soohyun.

Because after Hoon joined U-KISS, Soohyun changed. Everyone knew that Soohyun suffered from depression. He was way too hard on himself, pushed himself too far. But when Hoon was around, Soohyun eased up. He smiled more, really smiled, and laughed all the time. 

When they were backstage in Japan, and Hoon slipped his hand into Soohyun's for the briefest of moments before walking back out, Kiseop saw the glow radiating from Soohyun's eyes. He heard the uncontrollable laughter spill out from Soohyun's lips, the day Hoon put on that headband with the ridiculous pink bow, the biggest bow any of them had ever seen. Kiseop could practically feel the joy that radiated off Soohyun in waves whenever he was in Hoon's presence. When the two of them held each other, their joy was almost tangible. Kiseop could see it in his eyes: Hoon made Soohyun impossibly, unimaginably, indescribably happy.

And that was why Kiseop slowly began to accept Hoon as a member of their little family. Because anyone that could make Soohyun feel that good had to be a good person himself.


End file.
